Aencipe:Aencipe:Lilenna Ren
Name: Lilenna Ren Age: 13 Hair: Pink Eyes: Aquamarine Height: 5'0" Gender: Female Status: Body - 4 (40 points) Mind - 3 (30 points) Soul - 6 (60 points) Attack combat value - 4 Defense combat value - 4 damage multiplier - 5 HP: 70/70 EP: 75/75 (100/100) SV: 14 Quick Reference Guide Talents and Natural ability (31 points) Features: Cute Lvl 1 (1 point) Melee attack (Whip) Lvl 2 (6 points) Defense combat mastery Lvl 1 (10 points) Melee defense (Whip) Lvl 1 (3 points) Ranged defense (Personal) Lvl 3 (9 points) Divine relationship(luck) Lvl 1 (2 points) Spells (24 points) Capable Defense|Support|cost:8 points|EP:1/minute -Increase a target's Defense Combat Value by 1 up to 10 Meters away. Minor Guardian Spirit|cost:1 point|EP:10 + EP:1/round -Summon a minor Guardian spirit. The Guardian spirit can take no other actions then to move and to interpose itself between attacks. It receives a +3 bonus to defending others from attacks. The total defense bonus is listed by the DCV in paranthesis. When successful the Spirit takes the damage instead of the target. Minor Guardian Spirit Body: 4 HP: 60 Mind: 4 EP: 40 Soul: 6 DCV: 4(13) Irritant Spirit|Hindrance|cost:1 point|EP:2/round -Summons an irritant spirit which causes enemies near it to suffer a -3 penalty on all rolls. The enemies must make a body stat roll of 12 with a -2 penalty. Irritant Spirit Body: 2 HP: 40 Mind: 3 EP: 45 Soul: 6 DCV: 3 Increase Competence|Support|cost:14 points|EP:5/round -Increase a person's physical capability by 10 points. This could improve a person's ability to use any body stat related skill. Skills Acrobatics Lvl 2 (Flexibility) (6 points) Body Animal training Lvl 1 (?) (2 points) Soul Area knowledge Lvl 2 (Aencipe) (6 points) Mind Cultural arts Lvl 2 (Rare object appraisal) (2 points) Mind Disguise LVl 1 (make-up) (1 point) Any Domestic arts Lvl 3 (cooking, cleaning, decorating) (4 points) or Soul Etiquette Lvl 2 (Middle class) (4 points) Mind Gaming Lvl 1 (gambling/card games) (2 points) or Soul Languages Lvl 2 (Cipen, cat, elf) (2 points) Occult Lvl 3 (Spells) (9 points) Mind Seduction Lvl 3 (verbal, physical, emotional) (7 points) or Soul Sex Lvl 3 (Female) (3 points) Any ______________________________________________________ Equipment Whip(generic) | damage 10 | 140 Shells Opponent gets -1 defense roll. Can take a -3 to accuracy to make a trip or disarm attack. Armor protects against an extra 4 damage against whip attacks. The wielder of the whip always attacks before the enemies. If the wielder of the whip gets an attack 6 above the defender's roll, the defender cannot approach the whip wielder or go past the whip wielder. Catalyst Bracelet | +25 EP can be used on spells | 250 Shells Leather Charm | 4 Armor | 100 Shells 10 Shells 0 Fame ______________________________________________________ Defects Easily distracted Lvl 1 (Ero situations) (-1) Reduced damage Lvl 2 (half ACV to damage) (-6): Being young, Lilenna is unable to strike as hard as other adventurers. _______________________________________________________ Story Lilenna Ren is a fortunate girl, though she may not feel so lucky. Her family was poor and homeless. Her mother gave birth to her in horrible conditions. It was common for the mother and the child to die in such conditions, however, Lilenna lived. The loss of her mother was saddening, but times started to get easier. The family ran into food more often, and eventually someone hired Lilenna's father for a job out of the blue. Lilenna's father worked the fields for the husband of a dress weaver. He was allowed to stay in their home as well, so they had a roof over their heads. One day, Lilenna's father was struck by clumsiness, and spilled some smashed fruit all over a dress the weaver had been preparing. Despite Lilenna's pleading for her father to hide the dress, he instead confronted the woman honestly. At first she was a little upset, but upon looking at the dress she got a great idea for a design. The design caught the attention of nobility, and the dress weaver hit it big. Because of this, Lilenna's father got a bonus. He decided to bring his daughter on a vacation down the river Nu. Unfortunately the ship capsized and everyone died, except Lilenna. Poor again, and alone now, Lilenna found herself helpless in a city she'd never been in. She managed to work as a waitress at one of the inns in this new city, and made acquaintences with the adventurers that happened by. She befriended them and joined them in their merry ways, the free and uninhibited manner the adventurers acted impressing on the young girl. Eventually Lilenna became an adventurer just like them. By then Lilenna was about as flirtatious as the adventurers she had hung out with, and became just a bit perverted. Lilenna is pretty popular among adventurers now. She's not famous, but adventurers know her face. The girl turned out to have a natural connection with some other world. The chanellers call this world the world of good fortune, and so Lilenna picked up chanelling like a natural. Her pervertedness can cause her to get a bit distracted from what she is doing at times, and beacuse of her young age she doesn't pack as strong of a punch as the other adventurers, but none of this deters her, and her usual adventuring group doesn't mind. Now though, that adventuring group finished helping give a better surveying of explored land and decided to take a vacation, leaving Lilenna alone to face the new challenges of Aencipe, the unexplored regions. Lilenna took up quite a few hobbies in her time at Aencipe. She learned the romantic languages of elven and cat tongue, she took up taming the wilder and stranger creatures that inhabit the forests, and she even took up card games. She learned a lot from the other adventurers as well, becoming skilled in chanelling magic. Still, there are other things she was just simply a natural in.